


My Husband

by DetCoAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hoshiumi Kourai, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetCoAngel/pseuds/DetCoAngel
Summary: A short Kageyama Tobio-pinning over Shouyou, his ball of sunshine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tobio - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	My Husband

Kageyama Tobio, with the Schweiden Adlers are sitting comfortably in the huge training gym in Tokyo, waiting for the other teams to arrive. Today is the schedule of Japan - Brazil volleyball friendly match that aims to strengthen the relationship between both countries by sport.

He waited so long for this day. He woke up earlier than his normal routine. He stayed in the bath and freshen up himself longer than what he usually does. He had a harder time choosing between his training clothes than some other normal days. He even spent an extra 10 minutes choosing the perfume to spray on his body when he actually doesn’t use perfume at all.

Slowly, the huge gym is being packed with different V League Teams, some of which are MSBY Black Jackals, Tachibana Red Falcons, EJP Raijin, and Sendai Frogs. The hall started to get noisy as old acquaintances start to interact.

When he felt like he is about to lose his wits because of too much nervousness and anticipation, a tall blonde-guy, wearing a green jacket approached him. “Your face looks constipated, King”

“Shut up, Tsukishima” Tobio answered back, looking annoyed at the salty fries towering him.

“Is this your first time seeing him?” Tsukishima, his High School friend and teammate asked as he sat down beside him.

“Yes”

“Well, he’s so tan and he grew his orange hair a little and ….” Tsukishima was cut off by Tobio’s piercing gaze that basically tells him to shut up. But because it’s Tsukishima, he just can’t “Well, me, Yachi, and Yamaguchi fetched him yesterday at the airport. Poor you, you had to go out of town for training. Dibs on him first”

Tobio retorted back, obviously pissed off the others taunting. ”I know! It sucks big time!” He is enormously jealous because he got to see the tangerine guy while he was away doing some tosses.

After a few more bickering, Tsukishima Kei was called by the Sendai Frog’s coach and so Tobio was once again left alone.

He looked around, observing the huge hall covered with different players. Waves of laughter and screeches can be heard across the room.

But, of course, the loudest was of Bokuto's. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Kageyama!" Bokuto said excitedly as he approaches Tobio's sit. The latter smiled and greeted back, getting carried away by Bokuto's beaming face. "The other team is not here yet?"

Bokuto asked, looking left and right, searching for the representative team from Brazil. "They should be nearby now" Tobio answered and even before Bokuto could answer back, the huge wooden door slowly opened, revealing the newcomers. "Asas Sao Paulo"

A short exchange of greetings occurred between the players before the program started. It was being covered live by the national television. Different groups paired and played together. Just like the old times, with the Fukorodani Academy Group, but this time, wider, more intense.

After how many matches, it was Adler's time to play against Asas, Shouyou's team.

Tobio wanted to talk to him but he can't. He can't find the right timing because every time he tried to take his shot, someone will suddenly pop up in front of Shouyou, may it be an old friend or his own teammate-- this made him even more frustrated.

"So this is what they call, so close, yet so far" Tobio scuffed, which earned him a questioning look from Hoshiumi who is currently standing beside him.

Hoshiumi, once again shot him a weird gaze before running off, calling Shouyou's attention in the process

"Shouyou!!! How tall are you now?? How about your vertical?" This is all he can here before turning his heel to leave, once again, retracting from Shouyou's eyes.

The game ended without any interaction between them at all. As time passes by, the program also ended.

The cameras were turned off, players are slowly leaving the scene, people start to say their goodbyes and see you's. But to no avail, he wasn't able to talk to Shouyou.

Kageyama was sitting at the bench, patiently waiting for Asas' interview to end. He's convicted to talk to him. He misses him so much.

This time, he’s determined to push through. Kageyama Tobio is usually blunt and very straight-forward when handling things but If it involves Shouyou -- his ball of sunshine, everything about him flips upside down.

He immediately stood up when he saw the cameramen and women wrapping up their equipment. He was about to take a step when the whole Brazilian team started talking in Portuguese, laughing, and having their fun time together.

He carefully watches the scenery unfold before him. Different tall and good looking guys pat Shouyou's shoulder, even rubbing his hair and asking for high fives. Kageyama stared at them enviously.

“I also want to touch his soft hair and whiffs its sweet tangerine-like smell. I also want to hear his laugh that instantly washes all my stress and insecurities away.”

Slowly, an estranged feeling is building up inside him, constricting his airways, suffocating him, making it hard to breathe. As he was about to lower his gaze, a sweet and charming voice boomed in the huge gym

"Tobio!!!" Shouyou shouted while signaling him to come over to their group.

He was slightly taken aback by the sudden loud voice of Shouyou. He felt revitalize, just the mere mention of his name was able to send tremors through his spine, tingles through his fingers and butterflies in his stomach.

“I miss my name coming out of your sweet lips”

"Ahhhh. I would love to hear this every second of my life." Kageyama murmurs as he slowly takes his step towards the Brazilian team.

When he got there, he was immediately welcomed by the team’s warm smiles and high fives.

"This is Tobio Kageyama, meu marido" Shouyou said bashfully towards his teammate.

Tobio was utterly clueless with what he said but still continued to smile and greet the other players as if he understood a thing about the conversation.

Not so far away, the members of Schweiden Adlers were watching the scene.

"Romero-san you speak their language, right? What did Shouyou say in the end?" Hoshiumi asked as he curiously peeked at the things going on in front of him

Several seconds of silence passed by before Nicolas Romero was able to open his mouth...

"Hinata said,

This is Tobio Kageyama, my husband"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let's be moots @DetCoAngel


End file.
